


Carbon, By Any Other Name

by aylixgreen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	Carbon, By Any Other Name

Title: Carbon, By Any Other Name...  
Challenge: Coal  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: SS/HG  
Author's Notes: Written for a prompt on

[](http://community.livejournal.com/grangersnape100/profile)[**grangersnape100**](http://community.livejournal.com/grangersnape100/). 

Hermione looked at the sparkling ring on her left hand. Severus had proposed to her the night before, and she was still feeling a bit of shock. Despite having been together for several years, the two had never discussed the possibility of getting married. Hermione was completely unprepared when Severus knelt beside her chair and held out a small black box. The golden band was engraved with the shapes of two entwined serpents and set with diamonds. Thinking about this proof of her fiance’s love, Hermione knew she would never look at a lump of coal the same way again.


End file.
